


Accidents Never Happen

by Stevie77



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Accidents Never Happen

“Jen! Jen!” Judy lets out in a panicked voice, breaking a little.  
“No no no no,” Judy says to herself as she searches for her phone to call 911

Wake up, please don’t be dead oh my god oh my-shit!

Jen begins stirring awake reaching for Judy, undoing her seatbelt and leaning over to check if the brunette is okay.  
“Judy! Judy! Are you okay?! Judy! What the fuck happened?” Jen is out of breath, her chest heaving at an unsteady rate.  
“Honey you’re bleeding,” Jen lets out her blue eyes pierce through Judy’s fear and makes her feel a little more calm.  
“Im fine.are you, are you hurt?!”  
“I can’t breathe. Fuck! Holt fuck!  
“I called 911 they’ll be here soon. You’re gonna be okay.” Judy says grabbing Jen’s hand. Tears falling from both their eyes without permission.

Once they arrive in the ambulance at the hospital, Jen is brought immediately to a room, she was throwing up on the ride over and her pupils are blown. 

Judy only has a minor head lack so two stitches and she is good to go. Besides the pounding headache behind her eyes. She is by Jen’s side the whole time, when the doctors are explaining that she has two broken ribs and a severe concussion, in a room on the forth floor Judy felt her heart drop when she sees Jen’s face. It’s written in her eyes, she hates being at the hospital. The last time she was in one was when she had her double mastectomy. Judy holds her hand tight. The doctors tell Jen they want her to stay for observation for three days.  
“Three days!? No I have to be home with my boys-“ Jen loses her words when she moves the wrong way and the pain in her ribs makes her squirm.  
“Judy-“ Jen starts  
“I’m on it” Judy finishes and begins to call Charlie to tell him what happened. 

The boys come by 20 minutes later with Lorna.  
“Mom, mom!” Henry says as soon as he enters the room.  
“Hey honey, I’m okay honey  
Judy figured it was best if they stayed at Lornas tonight. 

“Excuse me, miss, visitor hours are over, you’re not—“ a nurse interrupts Judy as she was starting to drift off on the chair next to Jen.  
“No no, please I need to stay with her! I can’t leave her alone-I-” Judy lets out as she stands from her chair.  
“Ma’am I understand but you can’t stay here, only imitate family is allowed to stay overnight with the patients”  
“I am family-“ Judy almost begs with her brown eyes  
“Are you—“  
“Wife” just states mater-of-factly. The word comes out of her mouth before her brain could catch up, “she’s my wife. Married. We are Wifeys” Judy sounds flustered, moving her hand to fidget with the other.  
But the word  
Wife  
Judy couldn’t help but delight in the thought of Jen being hers.  
“Alright hun. You two have a good night” the nurse says before she leaves the room slowly closing the door as to not wake the sleeping blonde. 

Judy brings her focus back to Jen who Judy thinks is still sleeping from the pain killers, she’s not. She was laying there listening to the whole encounter with the nurse, whose name is blanking her at the moment. As she lays in the quiet she feels Judy as she grabs her hand, squeezes it lightly and leans in to kiss her on the forehead. It’s a small gesture and it comes more naturally to the brunette as does breathing. Judy whispers low under her breath three words she's said a thousand times over, but this time they feel Different. As Judy moves her chair closer to the bedside Jen lets herself smile. Eyes still closed, she kept that moment, wishing under different circumstances it would be perfect. 

They sleep with fingers intertwined, heartbeats synced and dreaming of each other.


End file.
